


Where is she?

by Milady_Montrose



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, spoilers for the art book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Montrose/pseuds/Milady_Montrose
Summary: One-shot. Pearl is alone on the battlefield, searching for a new comrade who has become lost on the battlefield. An enemy has reached her first, however, and the two Gems enter a catch-22.





	Where is she?

Pearl couldn’t remember when she became separated from Rose Quartz. Pearl couldn’t recall when she met up with another Gem who was lost, a newcomer to the Crystal Gems. The bleu had only joined up several months ago, fresh from the battleships of Homeworld. Eager to join, eager to aid Pearl in any way. Almost like a Pearl for Pearl, like Pearl tried to help Rose. The comparison had flickered through Pearl’s mind, disturbing enough to make her pause in her daily activities. But now an explosion had separated the two.

A massive Jasper had come upon Rose’s bodyguards in a flash; Pearl strode to the fore, to defend Rose. And the bleu strode forward, eager to prove herself, to defend Pearl. Pearl could not shove aside the bleu quick enough to shield her from the Jasper’s full assault. The bleu delayed the Jasper for a precious few seconds in which Pearl could have leisurely dispatched the Jasper. Pearl instead hefted her spear, and propelled the spear across the field in a mighty throw. The tip passed easily through the Jasper's faceplate. Pearl could not see the Jasper's face, partially because the helmet hid it and partially because her spear was now embedded in the Jasper, but she wished her enemy felt the sting of her spear before poofing.

The Jasper's poofing scream attracted other Homeworld Gems, and Pearl darted forth to retrieve the bleu. She had poofed, and as Pearl grabbed hold of her Gem, she was struck, and hurtled across the field. Pearl could not quite recall the last few moments; mostly, she had the impressions of scrambling out from under many fighters, to reach a place to regroup and gather her thoughts. She was now here, alone in the middle of a ring of fire.

Ambient noise filled the battlefield at the moment; Pearl could not discern any noises near her. Blue flames licked around the stone Pearl hid under, concealing her from view. In the sky, smoke lingered in the atmosphere, casting a shadow over the entire battlefield. With it came cool air, a harbinger of the pouring rains to follow.

Pearl stayed as quiet as she could, adjusting her grip on her spear. Around her, she heard only the licking of flames and the distant thud and crash of fighters. Taking her chance, Pearl darted out into the open, running quickly in zig-zags across the land. She scoured for the characteristic glint of a Gem, hoping to find her comrade before a Homeworld Gem could get to her. Pearl vaulted over a rock, then froze. Ahead of her, by a rock, crouched a Junbicyte, with her back to Pearl.

Pearl felt a seizing up in her Gem, bringing on a headache throbbing in her temples. She steadied her forehead against her spear, gazing at the Junbicyte’s back. Pearl whipped down her spear, asserting its business end towards the rock. She spread out her legs into a better fighting stance, at the same time glancing over her shoulders, checking that her back was covered.

Junbicytes came after any war, collecting the Gems shattered beyond repair, throwing them into the cannons mounted upon their backs. These cannons Harvested a Gem, and used whatever life was still within to power a huge cannon blast.

Pearl decided to follow the Junbicyte. Perhaps she would be able to lead her to her comrade. Indeed, the Junbicyte travelled around in circles, Pearl agilely dogging every step she made with silent footsteps.

Finally the Junbicyte halted, right above a skirmish. Two massive Emeralds were skillfully dueling each other with twin swords each, producing a deafening deluge of sound. From this angle, directly below the two, Pearl could not tell which the Homeworld Gem was, or which was the Crystal Gem. Or perhaps both were Homeworld Gems in a squabble?

The Junbicyte spared the two Emeralds a passing glance, then began to scrabble at the dirt, unearthing a smudged, cracked deep green Gem in a cabochon cut. Pearl vaulted forward, trying to close the distance as quickly as possible. Pearl cleared the distance easily without the Junbicyte realizing. Ten feet away, perhaps sensing something was amiss, she spun around, the Gem in her hands. Pearl skid to a stop. Even if Junbicyte could not power her cannon with the Gem, she could still crush her friend.

The Junbicyte glared at Pearl warily. Pearl jerked her spear in the Junbicyte’s direction. Her eyes popped, and her fingers jerked towards the Gem.

With no words being exchanged, each understood the situation perfectly. If Junbicyte touched the Gem, she could break her completely. As she did so, Pearl would rocket across, and kill her. If Junbicyte backed off, Pearl could still kill her. If Pearl backed off, Junbicyte might destroy her comrade.

She wanted desperately, irrationally, to retrieve the naïve Gem who tried to help her, though it was not necessary. If she was crushed and Pearl had not done her utmost to save her (as she believed such a feat to be within her power), what did that say about Pearl? What would be reflected upon _Rose_? The great, mighty Rose, she who has warriors who would abandon their comrades.

Pearl wiped her damp hands on her soaked uniform. Though she did not know the Gem so well, Rose had deemed her worthy to join the Crystal Gems. Her course of action was simple: Pearl would not stand by as Homeworld destroyed those courageous Gems who would stand with Rose. Pearl glared with full intensity at the Junbicyte. The Junbicyte's face resembled Homeworld; calm on the outside, but inside bustling with activity. She remained motionless, but threatening.

Finally, the Junbicyte glanced around, a sharp flick of her head. Pearl almost followed her gaze, but swallowed her curiosity and gazed at the spot right between the Junbicyte’s eyes. The Junbicyte continued to gaze behind Pearl, then she held up a palm: Stop.

Pearl shook her head, and pointed insistently at the Junbicyte. You stop. The Junbicyte pointed to Pearl and then to herself, and made a motion as if she would place the Gem down. Pearl mimicked her motion, with her spear.

As she did so, a different idea occurred to Pearl. It consumed her within seconds; this deal would not continue unless her question was answered. Pearl straightened up, causing the Junbicyte to tense. Pearl jabbed her finger at the cannon, and swiped her finger down. She had to see how many Gems were inside. After a few repeated motions, the Junbicyte got the message, and lowered her cannon.

It was empty. The Junbicyte swirled her fingers in the air, rolling her eyes. Then she crouched, lowering the Gem to the ground. As she did so, Pearl placed her spear on the ground.

The first stage was complete. Now, the next phase: Junbicyte kicked the Gem across, towards Pearl. Pearl yelped and dived, to catch the Gem. She had been taken slightly off guard. Hitting the dirt roughly, the Gem bounced off Pearl’s palms to fall softly in the dirt.

The Junbicyte ran away quickly, her light cannon rattling as she accelerated. By the time Pearl had recovered, the enemy had taken off. Pearl gazed in the direction she had run, then studied the cracked Gem in her palm. In the end, it really only mattered that her comrade was safe.  


End file.
